Some conventional video encoding and decoding techniques have limitations associated with a lack of flexibility common to computer hardware or a lack of speed common to computer software. Some techniques involve computationally expensive or difficult operations, such as fast motion estimation, post-video-compression artifact filtering, and post-video-compression dequantization.